Cronicas de un beso
by lilyannn
Summary: -en el momento en que sus labios se encontraron todo a su alrededor desaparecio- es mi primer fanfic espero que les guste probablemente sea un twoshot trata de todo lo qe paso para poder llegar a ese beso por cierto soy un asco haciendo resumenes


Pues es mi primer fanfic desde ahorita mis disculpas por la ortografia y los errores de puntuacion ya saben dudas sujerencias u lo que sea estoy abierta a opiniones bueno sin mas distracciones espero que les guste

* * *

Por fin estaban dando rienda suelta a todos sus impulsos ya no existía nadie mas ni la clase nocturna no mas Kaname Kuran nada solo un universo para ellos dos simple y sencillamente Yuuki y Zero en el momento en que sus labios se encontraron todo a su alrededor desapareció de lo único que eran consientes era de las sensaciones que el otro les provocaba y el amor que se tenían mutua mente preguntaran como llegaron a esta situación todo comenzó la noche anterior durante las rondas que ambos compartían nuevamente un grupo de chicas de la clase diurna intentaba acercarse a la clase nocturna pero para su mala suerte fueron descubiertas por los antes nombrados solo que en el instante en que escucharon el tono glacial de la voz de Zero decidieron huir haciendo tropezar a una distraída Yuuki por lo que Zero dejándolas ir reacciono rápidamente para detener la caída de Yuuki dejándolos muy cerca el uno del otro con sus alientos chocando entre si al momento en que Yuuki levanto la cara y Zero la bajo para comprobar el estado de la anteriormente mencionada todo esto sin esperar que al encontrase sus miradas estas se conectaran así continuaron por lo que les pareció una eternidad el con sus manos en la cintura de ella pegándola a su cuerpo y ella con las suyas recargadas en su pecho dentro de su mismo ensimismamiento Zero delicadamente retiro una de sus manos de la cintura para llevarla a la cara de ella con una parsimonia propia de alguien que tiene todo el tiempo del mundo o que considera lo que esta intentando tocar como la pieza mas frágil que con cualquier movimiento brusco podría hacerse añicos al igual que la caricia que le dio a continuación como si temiese que fuera una ilusión a punto de desaparecer después de esto sus respiraciones se fueron acercando lentamente pero justo en el momento en que sus labios estaban por tocarse la voz sardónica de Kaname Kuran rompió la burbuja en que se encontraban –Kiriyu , Yukki( pronunciando el nombre de el primero con un deje de desprecio como si hablara a un ser inferior tono que solo fue percibido por el platinado ) un placer encontrarnos de nuevo aunque sino mal entiendo sus rondas terminaron hace algunos minutos por lo que me sorprende encontrarlos por aquí

- En realidad nos dirigíamos hacia nuestras habitaciones cuando nos topamos contigo Kuran – respondió Zero con el mismo tono despectivo anteriormente usado por el purasangre

- O ya veo dado el caso Yuuki me permitirías escoltarte hacia tus dormitorios – con su petulante sonrisa dirigida a Zero

- Se lo agradezco Kaname-sempai – lo cual aumento la sonrisa de el príncipe Kuran hacia Zero – pero no será necesario – ocasionando que la petulante sonrisa de este pasara a una cara de sorpresa mal disimulada que también fue compartida con Zero que ya estaba esperando que la chica corriera a los brazos de el Kuran- pero hoy Zero y yo dormiremos en la casa de el director ya que por la mañana tenemos algunos asuntos pendientes no es así Zero- dijo mientras le sonreía un tanto sonrojada

- Exactamente- ahora era el quien dirijo la sonrisa petulante ya que sabia que era una mentira solo que no logro comprender el porque de esta aunque de momento no le interesaba mucho solo por ver la cara de incredulidad mezclada con rabia de el Kuran

- O si es tal el caso supongo que lo mejor es que todos nos pasemos a retirar esta haciendo un poco de frió y podrías enfermar Yuuki- con un tono de furia contenida

después de esta "interesante" notese el sarcasmo conversación partieron en sus respectivas direcciones Zero todavía se preguntaba el porque la chica habia ignorado el ofesimiento de el purasangre y mas intrigante aun porque le habia mentido estaba a punto de preguntarle sus motivos cuando sintio una presencia siguiéndolos por lo que mejor guardo sus dudas para mas tardes y decidió fastidiar un poco al Kuran agradeció mentalmente que la chica le acababa de dar la oportunidad perfecta cuando se estremecio por una rafaga de aire a lo que el joven le dio su saco para después pasarle el brazo por los hombros acercándola a el para darle calor todo esto bajo la rabiosa mirada de Kaname

cuando llegaron a la casa fueron a sus cuartos con un ligero buenas noches por parte de Yuuki y un beso en la frente dado por Zero así cada uno fue a sus respectivas habitaciones cada cual con los pensamientos enfocados en el casi beso de hace un rato y el porque de sus acciones por un lado Zero preguntandose el porque de las acciones de Yuuki y el maravilloso beso que estuvieron a punto de tener y en lo feliz que hubiera sido solo por tocar los labios de la chica, mientras que la misma pensaba cosas similares solo con un poco de emociones encontradas ya que se cuestionaba sus sentimiento hacia ambos chicos y así se fuero quedando dormidos soñando uno con el otro

Yuuki:

Se veía una iglesia hermosamente decorada y a dos chicos en el altar ella con un bello vestido de novia y a un chico platinado con un esmoquin negro justo en el momento en que el levantaba el velo para besar a su novia mostrándose a si misma, correspondiéndole la radiante sonrisa a Zero para después besarse lentamente en ese instante la imagen cambio para mostrar la imagen de una pareja de jóvenes sentados en un parque con dos niños a su alrededor jugando bajo la atenta mirada de sus padres el mayor tenia el cabello platinado y ojos café mientras que la niña que paresia ser un poco mas pequeña tenia el cabello castaño claro y unos ojos color amatista ambos muy parecidos entre si pero lo mas llamativo de la imagen era la joven que se encontraba con la cabeza recargada en el hombro de su apuesto esposo y las manos de ambos que descansaba entrelazadas en el enorme vientre de la chica mientras los dos mantenían una tranquila sonrisa

Zero:

Se sobresalto al encontrarse en un claro de el bosque pero se tranquilizo al ver a Yuuki a su lado, al poner mas atención a su entorno se percato de que se encontraban sentados en una manta y con una canasta de picnic a su lado en ese momento la chica le dice – Amor fue una gran idea venir aquí me fascino tu sorpresa- a lo que el solo sonrío embobado después de oír como lo llamo la chica, a continuación la imagen paso a mostrarlos de nuevo a ambos solo que el escenario cambio ahora se encontraban en un jardín recostados en un columpio mientras el le leía su mano descansaba en su abultado vientre en su dedo anular brillaba una sortija de matrimonio idéntica a la que se encontraba en la mano de la chica.

A la mañana siguiente cuando ambos despertaron con una amplia sonrisa, cada uno desidio arreglarse para su dia que al ser sabado era bastante tranquilo en relacion a sus deveres de prefectos.

Se encontraron en el comedor para desayunar cuando ambos ya se estaban en sus respectivos puestos entra el director cross diciendo – mis amados hijos estan aquí tendremos un desayuno en familia- con su tipica expresión de felicidad a lo que Zero contesto con su expresión de fastidio-no soy tu hijo- alo que el lo ignoro como de costumbre y siguió con sus platica – niños hoy los relevo de todos sus deveres de prefectos ya que los estudiantes tienen el fin de semana libre – después de esto el desayuno continuo con normalidad solo que ambos chicos no podían sacar de sus pensamientos los sueños de los que fueron protagonista pero en espacial Zero que en lo que mas se concentraba era en el recuerdo de Yuuki llamándolo amor no lo dejaban de atormentar por lo que tomo una decisión invitaría a Yuuki a un picnic y después la llevaría a dar una vuelta por la ciudad por lo que al salir de el comedor la llamo a lo que la aludida respondió – si Zero- -me preguntaba si tienes algo que hacer hoy- pues en realidad nada importante porque la pregunta?- dijo en tono dudoso la chica –pues quería saber si te gustaría ir a un día de campo y después a dar una vuelta por la ciudad te llevare a comer tus postres favoritos- decía un Zero sonriendo con su típica pose desinteresada- claro a que hora quieres que empecemos a preparar todo-con una sonrisa aun mas grande-si quieres ya para tener suficiente tiempo para regresar e ir al pueblo- - de acuerdo me cambiare y te ayudare a preparar las cosas-

De este modo una hora después se encontraban saliendo hacia algún claro del bosque próximo a la academia iban riendo muy animada mente hasta llegar a su destino ya en el claro que curiosamente era casi idéntico al de el sueño de Zero se dispusieron a instalarse ya que todo estuvo listo y ambos descansaban sobre la manta decidieron que todavía era muy temprano para comer por lo que empezaron a jugar con una pelota que llevaban, en una de esas, la pelota dio de lleno en la cara de un distraído Zero que al darse cuenta de la picara sonrisa de la chica empezó a perseguirla por todo el claro hasta atraparla y cargarla como un costal de papas hasta la manta y empezar a hacerle cosquillas cuando menos se da cuenta sus rostros de nuevo están muy juntos sus alientos se mezclan y sus miradas están conectadas solo los separa una escasa distancia en ese momento empiezan a cerrar sus ojos y a acercarse lentamente cuando derepente de los arbustos se oye un ruido lo que saca a ambos de su ensoñación un tanto sonrojados para voltear y encontrar un conejo después de la interrupción Zero se levanta de encima de la chica y le ayuda a incorporarse para así quedar ambos sentados, lo que ambos chicos no sabían era que detrás de los arbustos se encontraba Kaname Kuran con un humor de los mil demonios, volviendo a la pareja, dentro de el silencio se oye un rugido proveniente de el estomago de Yuuki lo cual hizo sonreír al chico y ruborizar a la chica informándoles que llego la hora de almorzar

Por lo que se dispusieron a sacar de la cesta todo lo que traían para su picnic mientras comían se dedicaban profundas miradas y tiernas sonrisas hasta que Zero se percato de que Yuuki tenia un poco de comida en la comisura de la boca y delicadamente con su pulgar se la retiro para después decirle-tenias esto- mostrándole las migajas en su dedo a lo que la chica agradeció ofreciéndole un poco de lo que comía- quieres esta rico- mientras se lo acercaba ala boca para que lo probase y así se pasaron el resto de su almuerzo dándose comida uno al otro cuando terminaron y guardaron todo de vuelta en la canasta ambos se recostaron en la manta- Zero no quieres dormir una siesta- dijo mientras le sonreía- claro Yuuki si quieres descansar yo velare tus sueños- para después devolverle la sonrisa – gracias Zero pero podrías abrazarme- le dice un tanto sonrojada- por supuesto ven aquí- mientras que se recostaban en la manta y le hacia un hueco entre sus brazos y muy obediente ella fue y se recargo contra su pecho entre sus brazos, cerrando los ojos y dejándose embriagar de su aroma, de este modo ambos fueron cayendo en los brazos de morfeo...

* * *

Bueno que les parecio????

esta es solo la primera parte vere si puedo subir en estos dias el resto

este fanfic esta de dedicado a dos de mis amigas ka-chan y sarita


End file.
